From Marriage to having a baby
by sweet angel love music
Summary: This is the sequel for From Crazy to Love. Just to tell you Eddie is in this first few chapter! Don't have to say anything the title say it all!


**From Marriage to having a baby**

**Here is the sequel to From Crazy to Love. So sorry for the short chapter, kind of lost my idea for the story when I did the story, I had a great idea, but I lost it when I wrote the story. :( **

**Chapter 1 Kids agian?**

Jack was feeding his lovely yet beautiful wife Kim. They have been married for 1 year and yet they never actually did it. After that ate they decide to just watch movie and talk.

Jack: so what you want to do

Kim: Just lay here

Jack: don't think so

Kim: wait JACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Stop t…i..c..k..l..in..g ! Kim said breathless

Jack: Nope!

OW YOU BIT ME!

Kim: Never thought about that did you! Kim said while sticking out her tongue.

A door knock interrupt them. Jack open the door to see Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and their wife Grace, Julie, and Kesley.

Jack: You guys didn't hear that right.

Milton: What you guys biting and tickling each other.

Jerry: Nope not at all!

Kim: This awkward, you weren't supposed to hear that.

Jack: Well come in? Jack said more of a question then a statement.

Kim: Well, what are you doing here?

Grace: Just want to see the happy couple or a guess kidish couple.

Both Jack and Kim gave Grace a death glare, which cause Grace to hide behind Jerry, but they had some kind argument to how hide behind the other.

Jerry: Grace I think I need to hide behind you, you can handle yourself.

Grace: Wow! You think yourself as the mucho man! I'm the damsel in distress.

Jerry: No! You aren't!

Grace: Yes I am! That's why I think I need to hide behind no!

Jerry: No, no, no, no! I think it is suppose to be opposite it!

Grace: If Jack and Kim beat you up, you can handle it more than me!

Jerry: No You Can!

Grace: Oh! Look at we have a scary baby!

Jerry: ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU! Jerry said rising his voice.

Grace: DON'T RAISE YOU VOCIE AT ME!

While everyone watch the two fight like little kids, they end up sitting down.

Grace: I'm supposed to be the girl in this relationship, but I guess I was wrong.

Jerry: Well why did you married me in the first place!

Grace: Because I love you and your amazing dancing skill, but you are a idiot sometime.

Jerry: Oh I see you only love me…Wait What? You like my dancing! Hahahahah told you Jack it will come in handing.

Jack tired his hardest not to laugh seeing Jerry ignored the last part of the sentence.

Jack: Did you hear the last part? Jack snickered

Jerry: What last part? Guys I'm confused.

Milton: You guys are acting like bunch of little kids!

Julie: Grow up! Julie continue Milton sentence.

Kesley: They are right just grow up. You guys are acting like kids fighting for their toys.

Jerry & Grace: No we weren't you were! Both of them said in a little kid voice and while crossing their arm.

Everyone except Jerry and Grace: Are you sure about that!

Eddie: Where's your food?

Everyone looks at him with that 'really that was what you ask' face.

Jack: In the kitchen through that door over there. Jack said weird out and pointing at the door near the couch and a dining room.

Eddie went in the kitchen and took four cakes, five brownies, two cupcakes, six bags of chip, and two full liter of coke.

Jack: Good thing we are going shopping later on! Kim nodded in agreement.

Eddie: What I'm stress eater.

Jack: that didn't change! Jack mumble.

Jack: Wait a second when did you move back!?

Eddie: Five days ago.

Jack: Oh! So you didn't want to visit? Where did you move?

Eddie: Texas

Jack: Oh so who was it?

Eddie: Ok, Texas had hot girls.

Kesley: really, you should have married them instead!

Eddie: Not hotter than you!

Kesley: Aw….Thanks sweetie!

Jerry: Uhh… Guys help!

They all turn to Jerry who gotten stuck to the wooden stair railing.

Kim: Really Jerry again. It was in mine and Jack wedding, there was stair and Jerry got stuck in one of the railing. She said to a confuse Eddie.

Eddie nodded in understanding.

Jack: I'll get the butter again.

Jack went in the kitchen and grab butter, he went back to the living room. Jack started butter Jerry and the rail. Once it was butter, Jack gave Kim the butter. Jack grabs Jerry and started to pull.

Jerry lands on top of Jack when Jack finally got him lose.

Jerry: Thanks man!

Jack: No Problem, but get OFF ME!

Julie: This is going to be a long day, isn't.

Everyone agree this was going to be very long.

**Okay so the whole time they fight like little kid and remember in the first and second season Eddie eats too much. Oh Yeah I added Eddie, I made him move back, but not for long like in real kickin it!**


End file.
